


Plain Black

by luciferneedsconcent, Lucifers_Ace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferneedsconcent/pseuds/luciferneedsconcent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Ace/pseuds/Lucifers_Ace
Summary: Every day Dean goes to a coffee shop and orders a coffee. About a month into going there, someone starts buying the coffee ahead of time for him and he isn't sure who it is--but they know the exact order.Castiel works at the coffee shop and takes notice of the beautiful man who comes in every day. Eventually, he starts paying for the coffee. When Dean asks him who buys them, he doesn't give much of a response; but one day Castiel doesn't come into work, and Dean notices that his coffee isn't waiting for him. What will happen when Dean asks a fellow co-worker? Will they out Castiel? Or will they keep the secret?





	Plain Black

Having recently moved to a new town was a means for exploration. That was the motto that Dean Winchester lived by, of course. According to his new neighbors, the best place for new comers to ever visit was the local coffee shop just a few blocks south. Intrigued, that was where Dean decided that his first adventure should begin. And now, after two days of hauling boxes in and out of a moving van (in the cold air, no less), he finally had the chance to take a visit. The drive was fairly anti-climactic, except for a few kids who ran past him along the sidewalk (damn traffic). When he reached the small shop, he held the door open for a woman and her husband like the gentleman that he was. 

The ring of the bell above the door sounded as he stepped over the threshold, the warmth from the heater embracing his Jack Frost bitten nose. No one around him seemed to be disturbed by his entrance as they continued with their mindless conversations. He stepped up to the counter, a man slightly shorter than him scurried to the register and smiled nervously; “H-How can I help you?” He asked, cheeks rosy.

Dean smiled back politely, adding a slight nod of his head. He looked over the menu which was listed on a blackboard behind the register. After contemplating for a few moments, he asked, “May I get a plain black coffee, please?” 

The man smiled and nodded, punching in the buttons on the cash register. “$2.39. Your order will be right up” he answered, holding out his hand to except the payment.

As he waited, Dean sat looking around the small cafe. The walls were a light brown and the lights were low, giving the shop a warm, homey feel. The flooring was made out of wood, which had been sealed in case of any spilling. Along with wood floors, there was a dining set to match. Tables lined the large windows and around the counter, complete with red booths and chairs. Each table had a yellow checkered place mat with utensils folded into napkins on top. Eventually, Dean was interrupted from his thoughts as the voice over the counter cleared its throat.  

“U-um sir?”

Turned to face the man again, he smiled, “Dean."

“What?”

“My name. It’s Dean” he reached his hand out to shake the blue eyed Barista's.

“O-oh, my name's Castiel” he put down the coffee on the counter and awkwardly took a hold of his hand.

“Nice to meet you,” Dean smiled gently.

The barista picked up his coffee and handed it to over. “Have a nice day, come again!” he smiled before scurrying off into the back of the cafe.

Dean chuckled and turned to head out of the door and walked out back to his baby. He opened the door, slamming it shut and started the engine. “Listen to her purr” he hummed, running his hand across the wheel before pulling out of the parking space and driving back to his apartment. He would need to finish unpacking and setting things up when he got back home. Once he arrived safely, he pulled into the parking lot and parked in his assigned space. He shut off the Impala and got out, closing the door behind him and locking her.

As he made his way to his apartment, Dean hummed the tune of random Metallica songs while he wandered up to the third floor. He had room 66, and he had yet to learn its exact location. Finding his room in one piece, Dean noticed a bubbly redhead dash past him to the next room over. She sent him a short wave, but ultimately disappeared behind door 67. Awkwardly, Dean chuckled and smiled before heading into his apartment and shut the door behind him. He plopped down in a chair at the kitchen island and  put his head in his hands. "Unpacking--my favorite!" he muttered sarcastically. When he recovered from the enthusiasm, he shook his coat off and placed it on the counter.

He walked over to Mt. Unopened Boxes and cut them open, removing the photographs that were stuffed in there. The first photograph he pulled out was a picture of his mother and him. It was the day she taught him to make his very first pie, and he was covered head to toe in flour and blueberries. The next was a picture of him and Sam a couple years ago, they had been at their Uncle Bobby's house. A family friend by the name of Ellen wanted to have a birthday party for him and they’d be damned if she didn’t get it. He smiled remembering it, and put the pictures where he thought they’d look okay on the mantle. He had a lot of work to do, so he got started.


End file.
